A research project is proposed to explore the dynamics of children's prosocial behavior as a function of inductive socialization techniques and the perceived control or power of social agents. Inductive techniques are defined as reasoning approaches wherein social agents point out the implications of the child's behavior for self and others. Developmental theorists have identified the induction process as an important antecedent in the acquisition of moral values and conduct. Findings from previous experimental studies, however, suggest that the effects of induction on children's prosocial behavior are problematic. The proposed experimental study seeks to increase understanding about the nature of induction and children's prosocial behavior by employing three types of inductive techniques that vary in terms of their capacity to encourage empathy and role-taking skills in children and manipulating high and low controlling power characteristics of the social agent. More specifically, children will be exposed to a social agent who will either: (1) verbalize the consequences of sharing or failing to share with others (induction), (2) ask inductive questions regarding the consequences of sharing or failing to share with others (self-induction), (3) verbalize and ask inductive questions about these consequences (induction combined with self-induction), or (4) exert minimal social influence in terms of sharing (control). In each of these social situations the perceived level of control of the socializer will be manipulated by introducing the agent as a person who has high or low control over the child's future resources. Immediate and delayed measures involve children's willingness to donate pennies and gift certificates, respectively, to less fortunate children.